eleonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daymon
List of Gods here. Daymon is the God of War and Conflict, one of the original ten created by Lucilious in the first phase. It is said that every single war and quarrel, even those between the gods, starts with him. Dogma Daymon and his followers typically see conflict as something greater than chaos, and believe that battle is the greatest virtue. Daymon very rarely actually intervenes himself, instead sending his champions or even just his aura to spawn conflict and hatred across the realm. It is said that conflict is inevitable, simply because Daymon, in his divinity, wishes it so. Daymon is a destroyer, but is capable of creation, as he formed the Proteans from raw chaos, and are seen as omens of conflict and the will of Daymon. History Long ago, after the death of Usess and the banishment of Asolle, Lucilious created many other gods, that were tasked with the eternal overwatch of the mortals, as he was tired of them. Lucilious foresaw the chaos and conflict in the mortals future, so it created a god, Daymon, to oversee and control all of that conflict. Relationships with other gods Daymon rarely interacts with the other gods, preferring to manage his "chess game" of mortals. It is, however, believed that Daymon has some form of influence over even the other gods, causing them to fight and tremble with anger, leading many of them to hold a burning hatred for him. Philosophically, Desna, Aara, Cohena, and Hather disagree with him, believing that conflict disturbs their own domains. Atune, Imjir, Ojunis, Udon, Mynija, Vaone, Uldrum, and Welfra, however, inherently agree with the idea of conflict being necessary. Depictions Daymon is often seen as a spiteful, flame-wreathed, battle-scarred man, sometimes garbed in chains, or a cloak of shadows. Divine Servants Daymon's true servants are the Proteans, created as an instrument of his will; though many fancy themselves as Daymon's champions, and believe they are chosen by Daymon to destroy, they are simply pawns for his amusement. Daymon has, however, chosen and granted powers to very few individuals throughout his expansive history. Xethoz The Xethoz is the monstrous warrior that sometimes appears riding an equally monstrous Protean when massive wars stagnate, and slaughters the entire battlefield in the name of Daymon. Church of Daymon Worshipers The typical follower of Daymon is some form of warrior or soldier, although many of his followers' ranks is made up of the insane, or simply those with a deathwish. Temples Daymon's followers are too inherently chaotic to build an actual place of worship, so instead battlefields or arenas are typically considered to be temples by his worshipers. Holidays Daymon's holidays are informal, his followers have taken it upon themselves to celebrate their lord on the days of the anniversaries of massive wars by spilling as much blood as possible, particularly on February 2nd, celebrating the start of the Lotharian revolution, as well as December 17th through January 2nd, celebrating the Black War. Though Daymon's followers are relatively few, many people take it upon themselves to barricade their homes and wait these dates out, in fear of the few followers of Daymon.Category:History Category:God